Watering of plants such as trees, flowers, shrubs and garden plants can consume a considerably large amount of both time and water. Since surface watering systems deliver water to the general area of the plant, rather than specifically to the root system, much more water and time is required to deliver the water in sufficient quantities to allow for run off, misdirected flow, etc.
A number of systems have been developed to deliver water to the roots of plants. Several of the systems are designed to be fixedly installed adjacent the tree or other plant so that a large number of such devices are required to water all the plants of a typical garden. Still other systems are designed to deliver fertilizer or other nutrients to the roots, in addition to periodic quantities of water. Such systems can become unduly complex and add unnecessary cost to a root-watering system.
The root watering system of the present invention is a simple, inexpensive system which permits sequential watering of individual plants in which water is delivered directly to the roots of those plants. The system is designed for use with a hand-operable valve system such as a conventional spray nozzle. The system includes a rigid tube with a threaded attachment at a first end for connection to the end of the spray nozzle; and, a watering stake attached to the outlet end of the tube, the stake including a foot-operable pedal extending laterally outwardly, a tapered outlet end with an egress slot having a relative position with respect to the pedal (diametrically opposed, for example) so that the pedal can be used to direct the outlet stream flow direction. The outlet slot preferably has a protective deflector positioned below and extending along both sides of the opening, to prevent soil from packing into the slot.